RyanTheScout Sr.
RyanTheScout Sr. (or also known as RTS Sr. or Ryan Shearer I/Sr.) is a Scottish Vietnam War Veteran he is a member and leader of the M.A.L Old Timey Window. Origins (1945 - 1963) He was born in 1945. During his younger ages (around 5 years old - 12 years old) he would usually play football (soccer in American English) with his friends and help his grandmother Denise with her plants, groceries and cleaning the house. He joined the U.S Army in the Vietnam War in 1963 at the age of 18. Serving time in Vietnam (1963 - 1975) He survived the whole lot through Vietnam, up to 11½ years. He met friends like Callum Zkowt, Dean Randy, Johnathan Engi and many more. He always remarked to his family that he would never go back to Vietnam for a vacation as it would remind him of the horrors and tortures that were conducted there and would give him infinite nightmares. This is funny as he hid under his bed in his home in Cambridge in 1999 when his son and the rest of his family went on a vacation to Vietnam and wrote a note saying he would be out helping his friends with work for that whole week. He told his wife Nicole one time in 2001 that he remembered one time where they had to spy on Viet Cong rebels conducting a torture on an undercover SVA soldier (whom disguised as a villager) in 1969 and that they went as far as to cut off his penis and ears and pull his teeth out. He also stated he witnessed the entire event and scarred him for life. Dean Randy who was with him on this mission said he broke down the door and murdered the Viet Cong in there with a dirty machete and escorted the SVA soldier to an EVAC point. Later Life (1976 - 2005) In his later life he would return home with a broken wrist and a broken shin and large scars around his back. It is unknown why he obtained these injuries as he never told why and how he got them and it was never documented. He would stay at home with his family and be looked after by them. When he went out to a pool in the Dominican Republic in 2005, he was murdered by notorious drug dealer in that area called Alonso de la Cavallería for an unknown reason. Alonso was sentenced to 18 years and pled guilty to the crime in February 2006. M.A.L (2018 - Present) When Brudengard III and RTS built a time travel machine they tested it by travelling to 1969 where the noted t''orture'' took place. They met him where he just murdered the Viet Cong. They talked along the travel to EVAC and he was appointed to leader of the newly formed 'Olden Time Window' as Captain RTS Sr. Mercury have recently been making moves with their own time machines and RTS Sr. has led his team to defeat them and destroy their time machines. M.A.L-OTW align themselves with the United States and South Vietnamese Army in the Vietnam War.''' Category:Characters